Credit cards and other payment instruments are often stolen by unscrupulous people. These people then try to make payments using the actual payment instrument or copies of the payment instrument, which may be physical copies or digital copies. Some payment instruments require use of a personal identification number (PIN) to thwart misuse or fraudulent use of the payment instruments. However, a PIN only provides minimal protection against fraudulent use because the payment instrument may still be used by anyone that discovers or knows the PIN.